The Broken
by 01dragonfire
Summary: I was a normal man then I became herobrine... I just hope I don't hurt my freinds
1. The Pick

**The Broken**

"Finally I spawned in" said hero6r1n3. He was greeted by the friendly face of his girlfriend. He got up and stretched his muscles tired from yesterdays snowball fight.

"Finally you're here." Said cl4ire we just called her Clair "didn't you remember are meeting with Cold and Fire"

"OMG I forgot" since minecraft days are so short I rushed to get dressed we where going to the mine that we found very successful. I had loved to mine I always got a thrill when we found a mineshaft or a dungeon. But I always had wondered. We live forever but why don't we not die at all.

"Finally you're here we thought you wouldn't ever show up" said fire "ya we weren't gona wait all day" said cold.

"Ya I slept in" I said smiling ad scratching my head. Yelling cold and fire checked supplies off there paper

"_picks_" fire yelled

"_check_" yelled cold so on and so forth with torches, armor, shovels, and food. After that we grabbed our stuff and went but this time it felt eerie usually I can't wait but now this trip was my last trip before it happened.

A few days ago Fire had told a story about a man with white eyes who coursed chaos through the world until a man called Notch appeared and trapped him in a pick shaped like a scythe with an orange crystal in it. But I didn't believe her but neither did Clair or Cold.

"I hope we find an Enderman" said Cold

"Ya right the spawn rate is so low" said Fire

"well…." I said "we only need 1 more till we go the end"

"but we need more to find it…" Clair's voice trailed off as we heard disc 11, it sent shivers down our spines

"I TOLD U! He goes after anyone who doesn't believe" yelled fire. Cold was so creped out she took off her goggles and her black eyes opened wide, Fire slid off her assassin hood revealing her brown hair and green eyes. My girlfriend started shaking her blue over shirt shaking almost as much as her

My girlfriend said "Ummmm we should leave." then obsidian, still hot, appeared behind us blocking us in at the time we didn't have a diamond pick so we where stuck. We grabbed some torches from our inventory and lit them with our flint and steel. We walked down into the cave cold noted that the room they where in was made of mossy brick from the before ends era.

We where falling, a trap had been set by the ancients protecting something it seamed important.

We had walked over pressure plates Fire said the Redstone probably had worn away or washed away over the ages

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" we all screamed we landed with a soft _kurplunk_

"Oops" Fire said

" ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS OOPS! WE COULD HAVE DIED!" said Cold

"But we didn't." said Fire

I interrupted and said "Guys don't fight"

Clair had said nothing, she was to busy looking in front of us with a confused look on her face

"ummmm Guys" said Clair in a soft vocie

Fire being a jokester had yelled "IMA WOMAN"

We all laughed not knowing this was our last together…


	2. just the beggining

**Hey guys and girls if your wondering yes Cold and Fire are based off of real players as in me and ColdStone4815 if you haven't check out her stories Insomnia and Animal**

**Also please comment, keep in mind that this is my first Fanfiction hope you enjoy see you later**

* * *

I had grabbed the pick, mesmerized by its beauty the diamond it was made of shone like water and was shaped like a scythe, all the sudden I felt my limbs go numb as a bright flash of light blinded me. I opened my eyes to my friends pulling themselves off the ground there eyes full of terror. He turned around white eyes blazing, a door we had failed to notice opened behind us we friends turned and ran, seeming not to notice that I had fallen. He stopped chasing them. He turned his sights to me and walked over he smiled with his demonic grin. He frowned, his hand seeming to fade in and out he then disappeared leaving nothing but the feeling of being watched by those horrible white eyes.

I left the cave happy to still be alive ,because the stories always said if he kills you, you can never respawn. But yet again they were just storys …or where they. I walked back home across a harsh desert biome. The sand felt soft on my bear feet. Wondering why my friends hadn't noticed me fall.

* * *

**Sorry guys about the short chapter I promise next one will be longer **


	3. Leaveing

**Hey guys yes, it is the Dukocraft pickaxe. Comment if you like my story**

**And thanks for reading.**

* * *

The house was insight and my friends where arguing about what just happened.

"Guys, do you know what happened back there?" Clair said

"I have no idea" Cold and Fire said simultaneously

"Guys" I yelled they looked at me in terror

"Go away Herobrine!" Fire yelled with no fear in her eyes. Clair looked and seemed to know it was me.

"Guys, it's me hero6r1n3!" Clair ran up and hugged me

"I thought you where gone." she said tears streaking down her face

"But your eyes…..there white" Cold said

"Wait let me get something" she reached into her pocket and pulled a pair of black sunglasses and slipped them on me adjusting them to fit on me perfectly.

"Looks good" Clair said smiling looking from different angles

The sun started to set and I went to sleep, not knowing the terror lurking in the darkness.

"Where am I?" I knew I wasn't at my house because I couldn't see anything all. I walked and walked until I found something it….was the same room where we encountered him. I was about to turn tail and run when something threw me on the floor holding its pick it my neck drawing a drop of blood. I could tell this wasn't a dream because I felt it drip down my neck.

I could tell it wanted to kill. I felt like I needed to run to keep my friends safe but I don't know why I would need to run. He swung at me and I jolted awake getting up and rubbing my face. I had an unbelievable headache visions flashed of people running in fear, full of hate and sorrow.

I ran up stairs and started packing I had to get away. I started to think that I knew what was going but…. I didn't want to.

Clair woke up and said in a tired soft voice "Where are you going?"

"Away." I responded, quickly grabbing some armor.

"Where, are you leaving? If it's because of earlier, we forgive you" she said scared of me leaving.

"I have to go, if I don't you and our friends will die."

"But you can't, you can't go. I won't let you!" she said tears streaking down her face. She grabbed my arm holding it as tight as she could. She was starting to shake. I grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug knowing this could be our last. She had gotten thirsty and, knowing she wouldn't let me leave, I gave her a sleeping potion and she fell into a deep dark sleep. I put her into her bed, grabbed my stuff and left I took one last glance at our cute little house remembering when we where building it together. A tear streaked down my face remembering what now, I must leave never to see again. I felt an anger build up in the back of my head, knowing it was his.

I had never turned back again. But I wondered, will he.

* * *

**I told you it would be longer, and yes if you haven't picked it up he's herobrine.**


	4. the choice

Where did he go? Clair thought as she got off the ground feeling like something was wrong. Clair saw a note on the desk "Good by guys I have to leave, I might risk putting you all in danger. I'm sorry… for everything" Clair started crying going on her knees holding the note close to her. Cold and Fire where going over the hill when they saw Clair crying. They both ran up as fast as they could to comfort her.

I had walked as far as I could, I knew I was far because we always explored other places around our house and we never saw this. It was a strange house, made of obsidian, I was drawn to it for some reason. When I walked in and looked around, it seemed like there was no one around but not even a spec of dust, nothing, then I walked to where the kitchen would be if there was one. And I found a trap door I went down and fell in a 3 block high hole where, in front of me lie a nether portal. I slowly walked in cautious of what would be behind. It turned out that there was a castle that was in the nether. A blaze flew up to me and, for some reason, he didn't shoot.

"King" it said in a metallic voice "you've finally returned!"

"Come with us!" said a gast in a squeaky voice if I wasn't so freaked out I would've fallen over laughing.

The blaze and gast lead me to a huge door. Then the gast left and the blaze brought me inside and lead me down a long corridor to a door at the end. Just then I figured out why they where treating me like this, my eyes where still white, they thought I was Herobrine.

I walked into the room to find it like any other king chambers, like the ones from the stories. I felt a huge pain swell up in my head. I had passed out.

I woke up coughing. I was in the same void I had been a week ago, the night before I left. I knew he was behind me but I didn't care I would rather be dead than have to deal with the fact that I might kill my friends.

"Hello human." Herobrine said in his demonic voice

"Hello Herobrine" I said trying not to sound fearful

"Sit." He said 2 chairs appearing out of thin air. I walked over and sat but by that time he was already there.

"I will make a deal with you human." He paused thinking I would respond, I didn't I just looked at the ground so I wouldn't have to look at those cold white eyes.

"I will spare you friends if you join me."

I paused thinking if I should or not. I knew he wouldn't keep to his word but it would buy my friends more time but what if the find him and try to help they could get killed like that. I frowned, my options where grim either way my friends would end up dyeing. I knew what I had to do.

"Ok" I said. He grinned and I awoke feeling sleepy and went to where I knew the bed was and fell asleep with feeling I had made the bad decision.

* * *

**Sorry for guys/girls the kinda derpy entrance for the main character trust me the next chapter will be better, a small fore shadow it may or may not take place a few years later.**


	5. leaving

**Hey guys/girls there will only be 1 or 2 more chapters but I am working on another story it will be much different than this but there will be herobrine so in my opinion it will still make herobrine fans a little happy. Sorry I haven't updated in a long, long, long while, school and all that.**

It's been exactly 4 years I've had the deal with herobrine. Every day I've killed innocent people but, luckily I haven't seen sight of my friends….

**Clair and friends**

"Hey, Hopper get over her!" Clair yelled. Hopper walked into the house, or what was left of it after a creeper exploded.

Clair, Fire, Cold, and there new friend Hopper, who looked much like the Pokémon Charmelion, where moving to a new home, hoping to have a new start. After all everyone knew of there past but when all the stuff with Herobrine was happening Hopper was visiting one of there other friends, skipper.

Clair was sitting on a donkey, securing the chests to the donkey. Fire walked over and, after Clair was done securing the Chests, put there items in them. She continued to do that for 3 other donkeys. Clair, Cold, and Hopper were all sitting on there Donkeys waiting for Fire to pack up the last of the stuff. As she slip the last of the stuff in the chest Fire noticed a glimmer from the chest, so she opened it and saw them, the sunglasses, Brine had dropped them and they have been tucked away ever since.

"Hurry up Fire! We don't have all day!" Cold said petting her donkey.

"Oh, sorry!" Fire yelled back, quickly sticking the glasses back and getting on her donkey and they started rode off.

Every one knew that it has been 4 years since their best friend vanished. No one brought it up, if they did they would probably start crying.

**Brine and herobrine**

I have learned how to numb out sadness, for if I start to cry the tears would burn my skin and leave me quivering in pain. I slowly walked away from the village, leaving it full of dead and bloodied bodies and the worst part is I grinned _I have gone mad_ I think at that moment. I heard a scream of a little girl, and turned around grinning. I saw the girl couched over her dying mother. I walked towards her holding a dagger covered in a poising that kills you slowly. I saw her turn around. She looked at me, eyes full of terror. She turned around and ran leaving her mother to die alone. I grinned and looked at the little girls mom. Her tears were mixed with the blood form the many gash's that he impaled on her. But this was _me, I _am doing this.

I walked over to her and I ask "How does it feel knowing I will kill your daughter?" She was about to open her mouth to talk, but before she could say a word _I_ bashed her skull in, leaving a mess of bones, blood, and brains covering the gravel. I gained an even larger grin. I could even feel that herobrine was shocked that I had done this.

I stood up and said still grinning, "Now to find the girl."

**Dear god, finally I got this out *author bites lip*. Again sorry for the wait I have been absolutely brain dead and now my Advanced algebra class is super hard and homework takes a very long time (when I do it *hides behind computer*) so yea I hope to continue to post at least 1 chapter per week. Seya girls/guys.**


End file.
